Saiph
|Ability= Active: Suits One of the few items Beelzebub took with him as they descended into the mortal realm was his special pack of cards created by himself as a way to utilise his power, them all being created with soul energy. These cards can be completely manipulated by him, able to travel at a maximum of 40m/s and can deal up to 10kN of damage or block attacks. Another feature of his cards, due to them being specifically tailored for the fallen angel's use is that they are symbolic of the bottomless nature of gluttony. Each card being able to create a portal around 2.5m high and 1m wide. He is only able to transport or store in the void inanimate objects and souls in a stasis, freezing them in time temporarily whilst inside. An exception is animate objects for transportation should both parties agree to it. Usually, he stores souls in most of his cards, the main exceptions being: class="article-table" The King A card that he often replenishes with souls to utilise it to its max potential even though the restrictions placed on them. Essentially, he rapidly intakes a large number of souls with Raphael passing control over to Beelzebub, allowing a 25% increase in stats for 6 turns. He is only able to use this ability once per day. The Queen Stores a special scythe used to take souls which are completely made out of soul energy with the same stats as his cards The Jack A store of money and food of course, what did you expect? Although he has the full deck of cards, due to the mortal realm suppressing most of his power, he is only able to utilise a single suit at any time. Each card when destroyed requires 4 turns to reform. And, as a side effect for using the King, his hunger is dramatically increased, as well as making him unable to create portals; thus, he only uses it as a last resort. Passive: Overdose Gluttony is described as the overindulgence of anything, and overdose is no different. Due to his all-consuming abilities, he is able to take in soul energy through any biological item near him, in a 30-meter radius to boost his regenerative abilities. A way to stop him from regenerating would be a critical hit through his heart, enough to completely pierce through his chest. When taking in the souls, he requires a turn for the regeneration to begin, after that, his regeneration kicks in. Blood loss isn't an issue for him, the black-red liquid flowing through his body being replenished every time he takes in souls, meaning he can easily clean his blood. Minor wounds/burns +1 turn Medium wounds/burns +2 turns Active: of the Starved Stage one, Primary: When this ability is activated, anyone in a 10-meter radius around him will be marked by a rose-gold aura around them unless he states otherwise. Anyone marked will feel a deep sense of hunger, with the longer they spend inside, the more the effects worsen. If they exit the area, they will require the same amount of turns passed to recover back to how they used to be with the stat decrease not affecting durability. Once the first stage is in effect, long black wings sprout from Raphael's back, giving him the same speed as his regular moving stats. class="article-table" 1-3 turns The beginnings of hunger, concentration reduced, -10% of stats 13-6 turns Weakness sets in due to hunger, -15% of stats, tired and dizzy 6-9 turns Bone-deep hunger, concentration near gone, extreme tiredness -20% of stats 10+ turns Usually, any normal person would have passed out at this stage, yet if they are still going, somehow, all stats -35% with some people even starting to hallucinate that their allies are their meals, Beelzebub being immune to being viewed as food or affected by his power. Stage two, Secondary: Another effect of the Colosseum is that the spirits that he has consumed are able to manifest themselves as flies and rats which form themselves in a 10m radius around him. This stage can only be activated once the primary ability has been in effect for more than 3 turns. The flies act as a distraction, obscuring sight and leaving behind corrosive remains when hit with a maximum speed of 20m/s turns second-degree burns, 3 turns third-degree burns. The spectral rats that form through this power have hunger ingrained into their beings. Wanting anything to satisfy themselves, they move at a maximum of 5m/s, with a biting force of 8kN which intensifies the longer the ability is active. If 6 turns have gone past when the primary ability is in effect, the biting force increases to 12kN with a maximum of 7 rats summoned at any time. Passive/Active: Aurora - Fluff ability To make his life easier, spotting potential prey is one of the many benefits of this ability. This ability is mainly something that he keeps on at all times unless he actively turns this ability off. Essentially, anybody in a 20-meter radius has a visible aura that he can sense, allowing him to choose who can be the easier prey. This aura fluctuates based on emotions, with him being able to tell what kind of species they are. The 'aura' around himself acts as armour, offering him 30kN defence although he can disable it if he wishes. This aura is near invisible to the ordinary eye, with occasional flickers of rose gold when in the light. When this armour is destroyed, it requires 4 turns to reform. |PactCatalyst=Through the improper pact that they have formed causing them to both share a single body, Raphael is able to utilise Beelzebub's powers due to their combined form causing the silvery hair aspect of Beelzebub to appear as a side effect of relying on his power. But in exchange, Raphael is once again alive, mainly stuck in a child form with the ability to feel emotions and be ‘alive’ again. Due to the fact that he formed a pact with the demon of the sin Gluttony, he needs to feed on souls to retain their form. In the end, Raphael's soul is his. }}